A Quantum Dot (QD) is usually a nanometer particle composed by a group II-VI elements or group III-V elements, and can emit fluorescence after excited. The emission spectrum of quantum dots can be controlled by varying the sizes of the quantum dots, and both the fluorescent intensity and stability of the emission are good, and thus quantum dots are a good electroluminescent material.
Quantum dots have many kinds, examples of which are CdS, CdSe, CdTe, ZnO, ZnS, ZnSe, ZnTe and so on in group II-VI, and GaAs, GaP, GaAs, GaSb, HgS, HgSe, HgTe, InAs, InP, InSb, AlAs, AlP, AlSb and so on in group III-V. Manufacturing methods of quantum dots mainly include molecular beam epitaxy, metal organic chemical vapor deposition, self-assembly growth, colloid chemistry, etc. Quantum dots of different sizes can be fabricated on the basis of different chemical conditions.
As compared to a general organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, quantum dot light-emitting display (QD-LED) is a display apparatus adopting a quantum dot light emitting layer material. Because quantum dots are inorganic materials and can overcome drawbacks of sensitivity to oxygen and moisture, poor stability, short lifetime, difficulty for package, etc. possessed by organic luminous materials, they have broad prospects for development.